The phenomenon of synergism has been extensively reported in antibiotic literature: The Journal of Antibiotics 25, No. 6, 371 (1972); J. Chem. Soc. 19C, 1653 (1966); Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 68, 716 (1959); J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 82, 4414 (1960); Tetrahedron Letters 2687 (1971); J. Antibiotics, Ser. A 14, 14 (1961); Nature 187, 598 (1960); J. Chem. Soc. 2286 (1960); Antimicrobial Agents & Chemotherapy 360-365 (1964); Tetrahedron Letters 4231-4238 (1966); and J. Chem. Soc. 19C, 1669-1676 (1966).
The new synergistic mixtures of antibiotics of the present invention join the family of other reported synergistic mixtures: mikamycin, pristinamycin, ostreogrycin, streptogramin, P.A. 114, vernamycin and virginiamycin.